


Listen

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Kurt, Falling In Love, Fashion Designer Kurt, Homophobia, I'll add more tags as I add chapters, Light Angst, M/M, Musician Blaine, Teacher Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: AU where you know someone is your soulmate when they make a certain noise. It could be laugh, a sneeze, a moan, or simply them talking. Whether you decide to listen to that noise is up to you.Blaine Anderson is a 23 year old fresh-out-of-college music teacher. Kurt Hummel is a 25 year old barista and aspiring fashion designer. They hear each other, but will they listen?





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> first multi-chapter klaine fic!!!!! this story is still in the process of being written so i have no clue how long it will be. tags will be updated as chapters are updated. enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. i'm not good at summaries or titles YIKES)

 

Blaine Anderson loves music and has since he was little. From an early age, he was making music—whether it be babbling along to a tune he would here, or tapping out a beat on his toys, music has always been a part of him.  
  
He wonders if his soulmate will have the same love of music.  
  
He wonders if he even has a soulmate.  
  
It’s not unusual to be born without a soulmate. Some of his friend’s parents aren’t soulmates, just people who settled for each other. Maybe they didn’t have a soulmate, or maybe they never found them, or maybe they just didn’t love their soulmate. A soulmate doesn’t necessarily mean you have to be together or will even work out—it just means that they’re a part of you to have if you want them.  
  
Blaine is the only person in his social circle to not have a soulmate by choice. All of his friends have heard their noise that caused them to discover their soulmate; His best friend Wes heard his soulmate’s laugh and felt at peace, meanwhile his brother Cooper was in the middle of a one night stand when the girl moaned and it made him feel like he got the air knocked out of his lungs. While both Wes and Cooper decide to stay with their soulmate, some may prefer freedom. But both men found their other halves years ago, and the chance of finding them decreased at age 21.  
  
Blaine is 23 nearing 24, and pretty much felt hopeless when it came to finding his soulmate. He’s always been a bit of a romantic at heart, serenading boys despite knowing they’re not his soulmate and pursuing crushes that would lead nowhere but he couldn’t help but feel a bit discouraged. He’s happy otherwise, works as a music teacher at a local elementary school despite being basically fresh out of college. He lives in an apartment down the street from his job with his dog, Sunny, a yellow lab.  
  
But he still feels like something’s missing.  
  
Still, he does his best to ignore the pang of emptiness in his chest and continues on with his life. He has students to teach and a dog to walk and bills to pay.

* * *

 

  
“Blainey, have you even _tried_ finding your soulmate?” His mother, Pamela, has good intentions but Blaine rolled his eyes, tired of being pitied and constantly asked about his soulmate search. “Join one of those apps I always see advertised to meet un-matched people. Maybe your soulmate isn’t even a man, sweetie, maybe it’s—“  
  
Blaine groaned, running the hand that didn’t hold his phone to his ear through his hair. “Mom, I’ve told you a million times. I’m _gay_ , I know I’m _gay_ , and I know that if I _do_ have a soulmate, _he_ is a _man_.”

“I know, Blaine, but have you ever—“ Pamela started to say, a tad of desperation in her voice.  
  
“I need to take Sunny for a walk. I’ll talk to you later, love you, bye,” Blaine said in a rushed sentence, pressing the red ‘end call’ button on his phone and tossing it onto the couch before plopping down next to it. He huffed, running a hand down his face in exhaustion.  
  
Blaine loves his parents but they just don’t understand. They found each other early, when they were kids and heard each other _talk_ , which is the simplest noise someone could get. They’ve accepted him being gay for the most part, but are still ignorant when it comes to being gay and having a soulmate. Blaine thinks that his parents believe that since he’s gay that he’ll never find a soulmate, but Blaine knows plenty of gay men and women who have soulmates.  
  
He sighs, and looks at his dog resting on the floor.  
  
“Wanna go for a walk?” Blaine says to Sunny, and his dog perks up, getting up and barking. Blaine stands up and goes to his bedroom to change, changing into workout clothes before putting Sunny on a leash and heading out.  
  
Their walk, as usual, turns more into a run because of Sunny’s energy and Blaine’s need to get his frustration out. When they get back to the apartment, Blaine unhooks Sunny who immediately runs to his water bowl and then heads into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
It’s a Saturday so Blaine needs to plan his lessons for the week. Usually, he likes to focus on musicians old and new or some genre of music to teach his students the diversity and timelessness of music. Once in a while he’ll break out the school’s supply of drums and triangles and xylophones and tambourines and various other instruments to teach an easy song, but that’s only when his lessons get repetitive.  
  
Blaine thinks about his lesson plan while he showers, going through his options; It’s only a few weeks into the school year and he already taught about musicals, Billy Joel, pop music, and lead a few singalongs. Maybe this week he’ll take the kid’s favorite music and focus on what they like…  
  
“ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ ,” a voice singing interrupted Blaine’s thoughts, and suddenly he found himself backing away from the stream of water from the shower and bracing one hand on the wall to keep himself upright, “ _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_.”  
  
That _voice_. The person’s voice was high and they sang with such emotion, so beautifully and as if they were feeling the lyrics themselves. They eventually settled into humming, and Blaine eventually heard the sound of water against the wall stop and a door open and close. Blaine felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, he felt—whole. There was no doubt in his mind that whoever that the voice on the other side of the wall belonged to his soulmate. Blaine composed himself, finished his shower in record time, and threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt before slipping on slippers and making his way next door.  
  
He knocked, and waited a few seconds before someone opened the door.  
  
And it was a woman, with tan skin and long dark hair.  
  
Blaine’s heart sank.  
  
“Hi, I’m Blaine, I live next door,” Blaine smiled, the one he uses to charm his parent’s friends at the parties he used to be forced to attend. When he didn’t get an answer from the woman, he continued. “I was wondering if that was you just singing.”  
  
The woman leaned against the doorframe and groaned. “Sorry, Blaze, that was my new roommate. I know, he’s tone deaf, but I can’t stop him no matter how many times I tell him to save everyone’s ears and keep his gay boy mouth shut. I’ll tell him again when he gets home from work.”  
  
Blaine fought off the feeling to look shocked before answering. “Um, no, I thought he sounded amaz-“  
  
A phone rang in the apartment, and the woman turned toward it before shrugging. “Sorry about Lady Face again, I’ll tell him. See you around, Billy!” She shuts the door, leaving Blaine wide-eyed and gaping, staring at the closed door.  
  
Well, at least he knows that his soulmate, whoever they are, is a man. 


	2. chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Kurt and he's more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired and in the process of writing chapter 3 but i wanted to post this since i'm busy this weekend and might forget. enjoy! thank you to the people who left kind comments on the last chapter! <3

Over a week later and Blaine still hasn’t heard that man sing again and he’s too nervous to go over and knock on the door in case the woman from before answers again. He’s not even sure if the man operates on the same schedule as him because he never sees him live his apartment. Hell, Blaine didn’t even know he lived there until a week ago.  
  
At work, its business as usual. Sure, there’s the occasional misbehaving child but Blaine loves kids and knows how to fix their pouts and stop their temper tantrums. Blaine slips into a chair in the breakroom across from Tanya, a fifth-grade English teacher who doubles as Blaine’s go-to gal, and takes out the lunch he brought.  
  
“Rough day?” Blaine asks when he sees Tanya leaning her arms on the table, head in her hands.  
  
“Moody ten year olds. Moody Luke.” Tanya sighs, lifting her head to look at Blaine. “The usual.” She shrugs, and smiles a little but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Blaine grabs her hand, smoothing his thumb over the top of it reassuringly.  
  
“Just because you and Luke are soulmates doesn’t mean you have to be together,” Blaine looks into Tanya’s eyes and says each word slowly, as if saying it gentler will make her understand it better. “Do what makes you happy, Tan, not what your parents want or what society thinks is right.”  
  
Tanya sighs again, more relaxed this time. “I want to make it work with him so badly. He’s my soulmate.”  
  
“Do you honestly feel like you belong with him?” Blaine raises an eyebrow, not accusingly just—curiously.  
  
Luke is, for the lack of a better word, a dick. When him and Tanya first discovered they were soulmates (by a burp, of all things) he was a perfect gentleman. After months and moving in together, he started neglecting Tanya and going out with his friends six days a week or staying late at work nearly every night, and then had the audacity to accuse Tanya of cheating on him. He even accused Tanya of cheating on him with _Blaine_.  
  
There’s a beat of silence and then Tanya’s changing the subject.  
  
“So, how about you and your soulmate? Any luck finding him?” Tanya’s perked up now, chin resting in the palm of her hand as she eats her salad.  
  
“I found him,”  Blaine grins widely, voice low, and Tanya squeals. “I heard him, at least. I was in the shower and he was singing in the shower in his apartment next door. I went over after I showered but he wasn’t there and I’ve been too scared to go back.”  
  
Tanya claps happily before squeezing Blaine’s hand, “I’m so happy for you! You have to go back to that apartment!”  
  
Blaine’s face turns a little red and he shrugs, “I will. Eventually. Maybe I’ll bump into him or something and I’ll just know that it was him singing.”  
  
Tanya rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her face. “Oh, Blaine, such a sap,” she chuckles.  
  
The bell rings signaling the end of recess and they both have classes to teach. Blaine and Tanya both stand up, throwing out their garbage. They head out the door and are about to go separate ways down the hallway but Tanya places a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, stopping him.  
  
“Do yourself a favor and find that boy. You’ve been waiting for your soulmate for so long and it would kill me to see you lose him,” Tanya squeezes Blaine’s shoulder and then turns the other way, making her way toward her classroom.  
  
“Lima Bean tonight, 6 o’clock?” Blaine yells after Tanya, and chuckles when she gives him a thumbs-up with her back still turned. 

* * *

  
When Blaine gets home from work, he changes out of his dark work slacks and dark-checkered button up into basically the same outfit, but brighter. He would dress in more colors at work if he didn’t work with children who, no matter what class they’re in, always seem to be able to stain something.  
  
He takes Sunny out for a quick walk before he heads over to the Lima Bean.  Blaine arrives before Tanya, as usual, and heads to the counter to order his and Tanya’s drinks. He gets up there and the barista looks up at him, a guy probably around his age, and Blaine’s breath gets caught in his throat.  
  
The guy – Kurt, Blaine discovers when his eyes dart down to his nametag – is gorgeous. His skin is fair and he has chestnut hair and his eyes are blue and literally _sparkle._ Blaine probably looks ridiculous, gaping like a fish, but can’t find it in him to care. Kurt’s voice snaps him out of his hypnotized-state, a noise almost as beautiful as his singing voice.  
  
“Hi, how can I help you?” Kurt’s smiling slightly and his voice is high and this is definitely the guy who was singing last week. Blaine takes a few more seconds to compose himself before ordering, and forks over his credit card, fingers brushing Kurt’s in the process.  
  
Blaine is on autopilot when he gets his card back, gets the drinks and heads to a table to wait for Tanya. He can see Kurt occasionally glance at Blaine but neither of them making a move to talk or anything. Finally, five long minutes later Tanya comes waltzing in, a smile on her face as Blaine slides her her latte.  
  
“What’s got you so smiley?” Blaine asks, tapping his fingers nervously against the table.  
  
“Luke proposed!” Tanya beams, holds up her finger to show off her engagement ring. Blaine resists the urge to sigh and instead fakes happy, grinning as he grabs her hand to inspect the ring.  
  
Luke, despite all the bullshit, obviously makes Tanya happy, so who is he to rain on her parade!  
  
“Congratulations!” Blaine gets up gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sits back down in his seat. “I’m so happy for you, Tan.”  
  
“Did you go back to that apartment like I told you to?” Tanya unconsciously twists her engagement ring while she talks, and if it weren’t Luke who put that ring there then he would find it endearing.  
  
“No—“ Blaine begins and is interrupted by Tanya’s groan. “ _But_ , I’m ninety-nine percent sure that’s him behind the counter.”  
  
Tanya not-so-subtly looks over Blaine’s shoulder to the counter where Kurt sits, sketching in a notebook.  
  
“He’s cute!” Tanya exclaims rather loudly for the basically empty coffee shop, and Blaine feels Kurt’s eyes on him.  
  
“Shh!” Blaine whispers. “I don’t know how to tell him I’m his soulmate. I don’t want to just go up to him and say, ‘hey, I’m Blaine Anderson. I’m a Libra, I enjoy walking my dog and making music and oh yeah, you’re my soulmate. Call me sometime?’ That’s creepy!”

Tanya snorts, “Don’t be so overdramatic. Just go up to him when you’re ready.”

* * *

  
  
Blaine eventually gets to talk to Kurt a few days of pining later after frequent visits to the Lima Bean and waiting in his bathroom to see if he could hear Kurt sing again.  
  
They’re on the elevator together one Saturday afternoon, Kurt probably coming back from the morning shift at the coffee shop and Blaine with two arm-fulls of groceries. They get off the elevator together and walk in the same direction toward their apartments, and it’s a little awkward until Blaine struggles to get his key into the lock with all the groceries he’s holding.  
  
“Do you need help?” Kurt has his door unlocked and is halfway inside, but now he’s just standing there looking at Blaine.  
  
Blaine looks around before turning back to face Kurt. “Me?” Kurt bites his lip like he’s fighting the urge to smile and nods. Blaine flushes and shakes his head, stuttering when he says, “No, I got it.”  
  
Kurt is apparently very insistent on helping because he digs into Blaine’s front pocket and grabs the key that’s dangling from his fingers. He unlocks the door for Blaine and steps aside to let him in. Kurt is about to go back into his own apartment before Blaine last-second turns around.  
  
“Do you want to come inside?” Blaine’s arms hurt from holding the groceries so long but he doesn’t care, he wants to talk to Kurt more. “I can make you coffee if you’d like, as a thank you, or… not, since you work at a coffee shop but-“  
  
Kurt interrupts his babbling with a simple, “sure” and then they’re in Blaine’s apartment, the door shut and Kurt helping Blaine put groceries away. Sunny comes running over and immediately darts over to Kurt, sniffing him and sizing him up. Kurt crouches down, petting Sunny and playing with him as Blaine finishes putting the groceries away.  
  
“I can make us dinner,” Blaine blurts out. “It’s after 5 o’clock and I can make us something.  And you can pick a movie if you want.”  
  
Kurt, graciously, accepts and an hour or so later Blaine has music playing while he cooks, Kurt sitting at the kitchen table, watching him and sipping on a glass of wine.  
  
“So, tell me about yourself,” Blaine leans against the counter and looks at Kurt, only slightly embarrassed by his cliché choice of words.  
  
Kurt doesn’t miss a beat. “My name’s Kurt Hummel, I grew up here and moved to New York City after high school but decided to come back because of some family stuff. I didn’t do much in New York, I was trying to balance a Vogue.com internship and go to school and work at a diner near me but all that is on hold until things get better with my family.”

Blaine wants to ask Kurt to elaborate, wants to hear about his family problems, wants to hear about where music and singing comes in for him.  
  
“Vogue.com internship sounds fun! Do you plan on going back?” Blaine tries to brighten the mood while the pasta finishes cooking.  
  
“It’s been 4 years so, probably not..” Kurt awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “How about you?”  
  
“Uh, well, I’m Blaine Anderson and I grew up in Westerville. I work at Lima Elementary as a music teacher and…that’s about it.” Blaine shrugs.  
  
“C’mon there’s gotta be more than that,” Kurt’s eyes are light and lively when he looks at Blaine, and Blane shrugs.  
  
Eventually, they get to eating – simple spaghetti and tomato sauce – and talk more. They talk about music and shows they like, how it was for them growing up in Ohio, and after they eat they finally settle down to watch a movie. Wine glasses refilled, they pop in When Harry Met Sally and sit on the couch, reciting the lines back and forth.  
  
When the movie is over and they’re both reasonably tipsy, Kurt stands up, swaying only slightly as he announces that he should go.  
  
“We should do this again,” Kurt giggles, his smile wide and lopsided and Blaine nods. Blaine follows Kurt to the front door and smiles softly.  
  
“Goodnight, Kurt.” Blaine opens the door, tilting his head up to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt returns Blaine’s smile before making his way out, Blaine closing the door behind him.  
  
Blaine leans against the door after he closes it and he is just so screwed, Kurt is beautiful and kind and intelligent and funny and… obvious needs a friend more than anything now, with his apparent ‘family problems’. So he’ll let Kurt figure out them being soulmates and just be his friend for now.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon! i have the whole story planned out but its just a matter of actually writing it. thanks for reading!! as usual, comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


	3. chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine get closer and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter and didn't want it just sitting on my computer while you guys waited so i decided to post it. Currently writing chapter 4 + beyond but hope you're all enjoying this fic so far! Not sure when chapter 4 will be up, hopefully soon.

Kurt and Blaine quickly become close friends. Blaine is fucked because he gets so close to blurting out that Kurt is his soulmate every time he looks at him.  
  
Blaine doesn’t know what noise will reveal that he’s Kurt’s soulmate, but he doesn’t want to force anything. He wants Kurt to find out naturally like he did, not because Blaine started making random noises when they hang out.  
  
Blaine still frequents the Lima Bean, popping in on his way to or from work depending on when Kurt’s working. When him and Kurt hang out, it’s usually them sitting on the couch in Blaine’s apartment, Sunny on Blaine’s lap while him and Kurt talk and listen to music and Kurt sketches designs. It’s so simple yet so comforting that Blaine’s heart feels like it grows three sizes at the domesticity of it all.  
  
It’s been like this for months, between Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years; It’s been Blaine and Kurt, with Sunny and the occasional appearance by Santana.  
  
When Kurt isn’t at the Lima Bean, he’s sketching designs or sitting at his sewing machine with fabrics and buttons and bringing his designs to life to sell them. He makes and sells clothing on the side to help with his “family problem” that Blaine still is unsure of what it is, and apparently gets really focused while doing so. Blaine learned the hard way about interrupting Kurt while he’s working on his clothes.  
  
Blaine had walked into Kurt’s apartment, having known the door was usually left open for Santana who constantly forgets her keys, and also for Blaine who pops into Kurt’s when he’s bored. He had let himself in with a bag full of Chinese takeout in his hand and the intention to persuade Kurt into a movie night, but was met with Kurt – obviously overwhelmed despite being fixated on his work – and a attitude telling him to not disturb him right now.  
  
They’re sitting on the curb outside the Lima Bean, Blaine stopping by on his way home from work in time for Kurt’s break. Kurt’s had added some blonde highlights to the front of his hair on the day previous, and Blaine can’t keep his eyes off him. The blonde frames Kurt’s face and he’s styled it different so it falls more in his eyes rather than stay so tame; Blaine can’t help but want to brush it out of his face and grab Kurt’s cheeks and kiss him for all he’s worth. But Blaine knows he can’t, doesn’t even know If Kurt thinks of him like that. So he doesn’t.  
  
Blaine’s pretty sure that even if he and Kurt weren’t soulmates he’d still fall for him.  
  
“Blaine? Hello?” Kurt waves his hand in front of Blaine’s face, bumps his shoulder against his to try to get his attention. Blaine looks up and blinks hard like he’s trying to gain focus again, apologizing. Kurt’s voice is full of concern when he asks, “Where’d you go?”  
  
Blaine hesitates – he’s never been a good liar and it takes him a minute to come up with an excuse. “Nowhere. Just thinking about my lesson plans for the week.”  
  
“Did you hear what I said? About the Lima Bean wanting to start featuring live music?” Kurt’s eyes are still fixed on Blaine, and Blaine shakes his head. “I thought you’d like to audition. I’m sure you’ll make it, and its only two or three times a week.”  
  
Blaine smiles, Kurt’s kindness never ceasing to amaze him. “That’s so sweet, I definitely will.”  
  
“I’m holding you to that,” Kurt smiles back at Blaine and bumps their shoulders again tomorrow. “Cooper told me that you have a habit of—“  
  
“Since when do you talk to my brother?” Blaine is stunned, he introduced his brother to Kurt once a few weeks ago and yeah, they hit it off, but he didn’t think enough to actively talk more than through Blaine.  
  
“Just once in a while. He asked me what I’m getting you for your birthday – which I didn’t know about, by the way – so we don’t get you the same thing, and then we started swapping stories about you. That’s it.” Kurt shrugs.  
  
Blaine hums in consideration, thinking about all his friends who have fallen for Cooper’s charms despite him having a soulmate. He hopes Kurt doesn’t do the same.  


* * *

  
Blaine auditions for the bi-weekly performance at the Lima Bean, and naturally, he lands the spot. He hasn’t performed in front of a crowd other than his bathroom mirror or people over the age of 10 in years, and he may be just a tad bit nervous for his first performance.  
  
Okay, a lot nervous.  
  
He’s anxious, not just because of his lack of performing in the past five years, but because of him performing in front of Kurt. Will his singing show Kurt that Blaine is his soulmate? What if it doesn’t show Kurt that Blaine is his soulmate, and that Blaine never makes the Sound? Is it possible for soulmates to be one-sided?  
  
Blaine tunes his guitar, warms up his voice, and does his best to focus on the show rather than thinking about Kurt.  
  
Blaine tells Tanya about his gig at the Lima Bean and she gathers up all of Blaine’s friend within a 30-mile vicinity and invites them. The coffee shop is buzzing with energy, full of people in their early 20’s as well as café regulars.  
  
The stage is set up in the far right corner of the shop, visible to those who walk through the front door and across from the order counter. It's small and wooden and enough to fit an amp, a guitar and its stand, as well as a microphone front and center. It’s little, but it’s something. And Blaine will take what he can get.

The smell of coffee is everywhere and it reminds him of Kurt, so it calms his nerves a little. But then he glances back over at the counter where Kurt is taking orders and he’s nervous again. Its like Kurt felt Blaine looking up at him because he looks up, his blue eyes meeting Blaine’s. He mouth curves upward slightly before turning back to the customer he was helping, and Blaine feels… okay.  
  
The clock strikes 7 and it’s time for him to go on, so he makes his way up to the small stage and puts his guitar strap around him, playing a G-chord to make sure its tuned properly. He walks up to the mic, tapping it once and talking into it when he hears the feedback.  
  
“Uh, hi, I’m Blaine,” his voice shakes as he speaks, but he hears Tanya’s holler and chuckles a little. “I’m here to play some music for you guys, so uh, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy.”  
  
He's awkward when he talks and is still warming up to performing in front of people his own age, but when he starts singing all that melts away.  
  
It’s a John Mayer song he starts with – Do You Know Me, because its short and can help him get into the swing of things.  
  
“ _It’s just the strangest thing,_  
I’ve seen your face somewhere,  
An early evening dream,  
A past life love affair,  
Do you know me at all?”  
  
Blaine’s singing and he hears metal clinking as it hits the ground. He turns his head, still singing and strumming and Kurt’s looking at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving before he asks his coworker to take over what he was doing and runs out the front door. He doesn’t go far, Blaine can see him outside from his spot on the stage, and he’s pacing.  
  
Guess he found out.  
  
Blaine makes it through his set with minor mess-ups, earning a few cheers and applause from people other than his friends. When he finishes, he packs up his guitar and amp and sets it off to the side before he glances over at Tanya and she gestures her head toward where Kurt is outside, sitting on the curb now since his shift ended. He had come back into the shop for the last few minutes of his shift before going back outside and has been there ever since.  
  
Blaine grabs his guitar and his amps and heads out the door, saying bye to the owner of the shop on his way out. He settles down next to Kurt on the curb and doesn’t speak.  
  
“I’m sorry about running out, I didn’t feel well—“ Kurt starts to say, and Blaine realizes he doesn’t know that Blaine knows, has known for weeks.  
  
“Kurt, stop,” Blaine interrupts him and Kurt looks up, meeting his eyes. “I know, I’ve known for weeks.”  
  
It’s silent again, and then, “how long?” Kurt looks almost scared as he asks.  
  
“Since September.” Blaine says with confidence, and he remembers the exact date—September 18 was when he heard Kurt’s voice and never stopped thinking about him.  
  
“Are you kidding me, Blaine!?” Kurt rises to his feet, hands waving as he talks. “It’s February and you didn’t even think to tell me!?”  
  
“Of course I did—“ Blaine gets up now too, and he’s not raising his voice like Kurt is but he’s still talking pretty sternly.  
  
“So you just decided to keep this from me!? As if this isn’t some crucial detail in my life?” Kurt looks more angry than scared now as he frantically waves his head as he speaks.  
  
“I didn’t want you to feel pressured, I thought you needed a friend more than a soulmate—“ Blaine’s voice is pleading now, his hazel eyes swimming with emotion.  
  
“It’s not up to you to decided what I do or don’t need,” Kurt snaps and then he turns on his heel, walking down the street and leaving Blaine standing alone in front of the Lima Bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Do You Know Me by John Mayer! As usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


	4. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings and misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hauled ass to get you guys a new chapter before i hit the one week mark since my last one. hope this will suffice! probably gonna be 3-4 more chapters (i know, short fic but i'm new at writing multi-chapter fics so bare with me, i'm trying to get better).

Kurt hasn’t spoken to Blaine in days, and every time Blaine tries to catch him either in passing at the apartment or at the Lima Bean, he manages to escape.   
  
Blaine is getting frustrated, so he sits himself right outside Kurt’s apartment door and waits. Santana eventually comes home and gives him a weird look, but doesn’t say anything – probably out of some honor code to Kurt. Blaine’s back is against the wall and his head is tilted back so his head is looking at the ceiling as he waits. It feels like he’s been sitting there for hours when Kurt’s voice breaks the silence of the hallway.  
  
“Camping out in front of my apartment? Really? That’s where we’re at now?” Blaine doesn’t have to look at Kurt to know he’s crossing his arms, an eyebrow raised but he does anyways and is met with exactly what he thought.  
  
“We need to talk,” Blaine stands up and gestures to his apartment. “Please.”  
  
Kurt looks like he’s weighing his options and then he nods. Blaine lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before opening his apartment, letting Kurt in first and following after. As usual, Kurt greets Sunny enthusiastically when he comes in. He’s all smiles and laughter and then he turns to Blaine and is decidedly not.   
  
“Okay, start talking,” Kurt crosses his arms again, and Blaine wonders if its possible for bones to freeze in a certain position.   
  
Blaine doesn’t know why _he_ has to be the one to talk first, but he does anyways. “You told me about your family problems, and about leaving New York four years ago and I just… I didn’t want to hold you back in case you ever wanted to go back, and you seem like you have a lot on your plate between your family thing and work and designing, I just didn’t want to be more added stress.”   
  
Kurt’s face finally softens, his features relaxing as he uncrosses his arms, and he reaches over to Blaine and runs his hand up and down his arm soothingly. “You’re my best friend, you would never be added stress.”  
  
Blaine smiles but his heart feels like it plunged into his stomach at the word ‘friend’. He doesn’t let it show though, instead letting Kurt pull him into a quick hug and suggesting they order-in and have one of their usual movie nights.   
  
Kurt’s back is against the arm of the sofa and his legs are stretched across Blaine’s lap as they eat their Chinese food, and Blaine can’t help but occasionally glance over to look at Kurt.  
  
He does his best to not outright stare but Kurt is so damn beautiful that it’s difficult to not just ogle and take it all in.   
  
Eventually, Kurt notices Blaine’s eyes on him and turns to look at him, hand not holding the take-out container going up to cover his mouth.  
  
“What? Do I have something on my face?” Kurt sounds concerned, as if having some chicken lo-mein on his face is the worst thing that could happen to him, and his voice is muffled by the hand covering his mouth.  
  
And he does have something on his face, just a little bit of sauce on the corner of his lip. But that’s not what Blaine is staring at. He’s just so floored by this man who is so stunning and strong and unapologetically himself, and that he is so fortunate to have him as his soulmate – whether romantic or not. But instead of saying any of this, Blaine reaches over and removes Kurt’s hand from his mouth, and then takes a napkin and wipes the corner of his lip.  
  
“Thanks,” Kurt’s voice sounds strained but Blaine ignores it, and instead the both of them turn back to the movie.   


* * *

  
Blaine has a habit of not thinking about the consequences of his actions before acting – or thinking – impulsively. From flash-mob serenades to not having a verbal filter, to completely jumping to conclusions, impulse control is just something he’s always lacked but tried his best to be conscious of.   
  
He's walking Sunny one day -- a weekend, toward the end of the school year. Summer is fast approaching and the sun and warm breeze beckon him out of his stuffy apartment. It’s been three months since that night with Kurt, since they talked things out and neither made a move from there. Blaine doesn’t want to push Kurt to be in a relationship but, God, Blaine craves him. Not even just in a sexual way. He craves being close to Kurt, craves to kiss his lips and hold his hand and run his fingers through his hair, craves to wake up next to him and just _be_ with him. This constant craving consumes him and every time he’s with Kurt… Blaine can’t help but just to want him.  
  
But Kurt doesn’t love him like that, so Blaine silently craves and wants and wishes and loves him with everything in him. He tries not to, tries not to put all of himself into a man who most likely doesn’t feel the same but he does because he doesn’t know how to not give his all to someone – soulmate or not. He doesn’t care if Kurt doesn’t love him like Blaine loves him because having Kurt as a friend is better than not having Kurt at all.   
  
Blaine glances into a café across from the park where he’s walking Sunny and sees Kurt and a man at least half a foot taller than him. The guy is a little goofy looking, but Kurt still smiles at him with his teeth and Blaine’s pretty sure that if he listened close enough he could hear Kurt’s laugh. He’s broad shouldered and long limbed and pretty make the exact opposite of Blaine.  Blaine is petite and compact and just overall small and this guy, whoever he is, is not.  
  
Kurt’s bumping shoulders with the guy as they wait in the queue to order and Sunny is pulling at his leash, a silent cue that he wants to keep moving but Blaine is frozen in place watching Kurt and this mystery man.   
  
If Kurt didn’t want to romantically be with Blaine, whether now or in the future, he could’ve just told him.   
  
Kurt and the man get their food and drinks and make their way to the tables outside. Sunny must recognize Kurt, even from their spot across the street, and starts barking. The barking quickly escalates to tugging on his leash. The leash slips from Blaine’s grasp and suddenly Sunny is bolting through the park and across the thankfully empty street to where Kurt and the guy sit. Blaine chases after Sunny, being beeped at by a passing car in the process. Sunny sits himself in front of Kurt, tongue hanging out and panting and Blaine catches up to Sunny when he stops. He’s out of breath and scolds Sunny before grabbing his leash.  
  
“Sorry about him, he just recognized you so he wanted to say hi,” Blaine says lightly before his tone gets bitter. “I’ll let you two get back to your meals.”  
  
Kurt obviously picks up on his voice and grabs Blaine’s wrist when he turns around and stops him, “Wait, I want you to meet my _brother_ , Finn. Finn, this is Blaine.”   
  
_Brother_.   
  
Blaine turns back around toward Kurt and the man – his brother, Finn – and puts on his most charming smile.  
  
“I’m Blaine,” he holds out the hand that isn’t holding Sunny’s leash.   
  
“Dude, I thought you’d be taller.” Finn is obviously like Blaine and lacks a filter but there’s no venom in his words. He grabs his hand and shakes it, albeit rather roughly.  
  
“I get that a lot,” Blaine chuckles and holds up SSunny’s leash. This time his voice is lighter when he says, “Sorry again about Sunny, I’ll let you two get back to your meals.”  
  
“Do you want to sit with us?” Kurt gestures to the empty chair next to him.  
  
“Thanks for the offer but I need to get Sunny home. I’ll see you later, Kurt – call me. It was great meeting you, Finn,” Blaine says his goodbyes and he’s on his way.  
  
Behind him, he hears Finn ask, “Is that the guy-?”  
  
Kurt interrupts him before he answers with a sigh, and a “Yeah. That’s him.”  
  
Blaine can’t tell if that’s a good sigh or a bad sigh and he doesn’t want to spend too much time thinking about the meaning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you all think! as usual, i love comments and kudos <3
> 
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> twitter: drrncrss  
> instagram: victoriamione


	5. chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings! kisses! yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! I just wanted to give you guys another chapter because I know it's been a little while since the last one. enjoy!

Blaine’s deciding whether or not he should call Kurt now or wait until tomorrow when there’s a knock at the door. Blaine places his phone back on the coffee table and goes to the door. He opens the door to Kurt and barely gets out a “hi” before Kurt pushes into the apartment, shuts the door behind him, and presses Blaine up against it, kissing him hard.  
  
Blaine’s back hits the wall with a ‘thud’ and his hands automatically finds their way to Kurt’s face, holding him in place and Kurt’s hand grab onto Blaine’s waist to bring him closer. The kiss is messy and a little off-center and Blaine’s heart is pounding in his chest. Kurt pulls his lips away from Blaine, just hovering over his and Blaine does all he can to not lean up and bring him back in.  
  
“You’re so, so dumb,” Kurt chuckles and Blaine would be offended if it were anyone else but this is Kurt who doesn’t know how to properly express his emotions, who is a worn out mystery book with its spine still in tact even though its pages are ripped. “God, Blaine, don’t you understand? It’s you. It’s only you.” Kurt kisses him again, hands slipping under his shirt and Blaine literally squeaks, a high pitched noise breaking through their slight whimpers and the wet slide of their lips.  
  
And then Kurt’s laughing, his warm hands leaving Blaine’s cool skin and pulling away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Blaine’s.  
  
“I think we’re both idiots,” Blaine chuckles, brushing the pad of his thumb over Kurt’s cheekbone. “But I would really like to take you out on a date.”  
  
“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Kurt’s eyes are bright in a way Blaine rarely sees them, and he never wants to see the light go away.  
  
Blaine can’t help himself, he leans up and pulls Kurt down, meeting in the middle. Blaine sighs against Kurt’s lips and he just wants to kiss him forever.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Kurt pulls away, chuckling and scrunching up his face because Blaine is kissing his cheek, his jaw, his nose – basically anywhere he can reach. “Before we get too carried away and do this even more backwards than we already have, a date. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7?”  


Blaine nods and they say goodnight, Kurt finally leaving after a kiss or two or twelve.  


* * *

  
  
Kurt is standing outside Blaine’s apartment door for 15 minutes before he works up the courage to knock. Kurt hasn’t been on a date in months, maybe even years. But this is Blaine, his best friend, his _soulmate_. Kurt can’t help but be so damn nervous though, because he cares for Blaine so deeply in a way he hasn’t felt in so long for anyone except his family. He’d basically given up on finding his soulmate but then Blaine came along and flipped his whole world upside down.  
  
Kurt glances at his watch and notices that its 7:00 on the dot and knocks, Blaine answering before he’s even done with his second knock. Blaine’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is as gelled back as ever but his smile is one Kurt’s never seen before; His smile is shy and coy and a bit nervous, which is a combination he’s never seen on uber-confident, outgoing Blaine.  
  
Blaine is wearing light grey high waters with a green shirt and matching bowtie and black boat shoes, and he looks so damn cute that Kurt just wants to forget all about their date and kiss him until both their lips are raw.  
  
But this is their first date, and Blaine deserves to be taken out, so Kurt greets him and smiles at him and is about to offer his arm to Blaine when Blaine kisses Kurt quickly and asks where they’re going.  
  
Kurt, still dazed by Blaine and how adorable he looks and how his lips felt, tells him, “Bowling.” After he says it, he feels inadequate. They’re both grown men and mature and bowling is some stupid children’s game--  
  
Then Blaine smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling as he says, “I love bowling!” and Kurt doesn’t feel so dumb anymore.

Blaine drives them to the bowling alley, humming along to songs on the radio and tapping on the steering wheel. He parks and Kurt’s about to get out of the car when Blaine pulls him into another kiss, pulling away with a “mwah!” and a smile that makes Kurt grin in return. They get out of the car and walk into the bowling alley hand in hand, and Kurt pulls out his wallet and pays for the both of them before Blaine even has the chance to think about it.  
  
Blaine pouts as Kurt tells the worker both their shoe sizes and he grabs the shows, pulling Blaine towards their lane and glancing around before kissing him briefly. After all, they are in the middle of Ohio still and not everyone understands or accepts same-sex soulmate couples.  
  
They change into their bowling shoes, Kurt not even making comments about how the shoes clash with his outfit because he’s here with Blaine. Kurt lets Blaine go first, but really, he just needs an excuse to ogle Blaine’s ass when he bowls.  
  
Blaine turns around, not even attempting to hide his smirk when he catches Kurt’s eyes fixed on him.  
  
“Your turn, Kurt,” Blaine purposely swings his hips on his way to sit down while he waits for Kurt to take his turn, loving the way Kurt’s eyes follow him and seem to completely forget about the game.  
  
Kurt snaps out of it, shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of any indecent thoughts about Blaine. He grabs a ball and makes his way to the front of the lane and takes his shot, sending the ball down the lane and knocking all the pins down. He turns, gives a small bow while Blaine claps and makes his way back to his seat.  
  
They take their turns, Kurt leading with Blaine nearing his score. Blaine pulls his arm holding the bowling ball back and before he gets the chance to launch it forward, Kurt runs up and grabs the ball out of his hand, laughing loudly when he sees Blaine’s surprised face.  
  
“You’re mean,” Blaine plays pseudo-sad and crosses his arms and Kurt chuckles more as he places the bowling ball back on the ball return.  
  
“I’m just trying to win,” Kurt’s voice is sultry and he moves closer to Blaine, crowding over him and Blaine leaning up ever so slightly – hazel eyes flicker from Kurt’s blue ones, to his lips, and the back up to his eyes. “Cause I know what that does to you when I win.”  
  
“Cheating isn’t winning, honey,” Blaine says and he looks like he’s about to lean up, to finally press his lips against Kurt’s again when Kurt starts speaking.  
  
“I don’t think of it as cheating, I see it as bending the rules,” Kurt winks and _fuck_ , Blaine is a goner. He leans up, putting a hand on Kurt’s cheek and kissing him on the mouth.  
  
“Get a room, fucking faggots.” Chills go down Kurt’s spine at a familiar voice and he pulls away, turning around and seeing some guys from his high school at a nearby lane.  
  
“What a pleasant surprise!” Kurt’s voice doesn’t waver and he stands up straighter as he talks. “David Karofsky! Azimio Adams! How are you guys? Where’s the rest of the football team, still attempting to squeeze themselves into their varsity jackets from senior year? Or are you two here on a date like me and Blaine?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes flicker to Karofsky who seems to retreat into himself while Azimio gets angrier, opening his mouth to hurl more slurs at them when Karofsky shakes his head.  
  
“Not even worth it, Z. Let’s just get back to our game. They’re almost done and then they can go be _queers_ in private.” Karofsky sneers and turns back around and takes his turn while Azimio sends them one last stormy look before joining him.  
  
“Who were those guys?” Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, grounding him in a way Kurt didn’t know he needed. Kurt takes a deep breath before turning back to face Blaine and smiles when he meets his eyes.  
  
“I’ll tell you on the way home. Let’s just finish our game.” Kurt puts his hand on top of Blaine’s on his shoulder, squeezing it before going to sit down to let Blaine take his turn.  
  
They finish their game – Kurt winning, obviously – and return their shoes and make their way back to Blaine’s car. They both get in their respective sides of the car, but Blaine doesn’t turn it on yet, instead turning to face Kurt.  
  
“Are you going tell me or is this just another one of those things of yours that I’m too scared to ask you about even though we’ve been friends for months?” Blaine’s eyes are wide and open and its obvious he wants to know about David and Azimio, about Kurt in New York and his “family problem”, but he’s too sweet and too much of a gentleman to push and ask.  
  
Kurt sighs, and runs a hand self-consciously through his hair. “Their names are David and Azimio, I went to high school with them. They, um, weren’t exactly the nicest people – them and the rest of the football team, except for the ones in the Glee club, would bully me. Shove me into lockers, call me names, blah blah blah.”  
  
Blaine’s heart breaks because Kurt is reducing the intensity of this situation that obviously hurt him when he was younger and he grabs his hand, rubbing his thumb along the top of his hand. “Are they gay?”  
  
“The one who stopped Azimio is. He’s not out. But he uh, he kissed me when I confronted him once. Kind of gross. Not the best first kiss experience.” Kurt shrugs a little self-deprecatingly and Blaine just wants to go back in there and yell in both their faces but he knows that won’t solve anything. So instead, he kisses Kurt softly because he doesn’t know what else to do. Kurt drops his jaw a little, letting Blaine slip his tongue into his mouth. They kiss leisurely for a few minutes and then Kurt attempts to pull Blaine closer but the center console is in the way, the feeling of the gear stick digging into Blaine’s stomach forcing him out of the haze.  
  
“How about we go to the diner, load up on some greasy food, and then go back to my place and watch a movie?” Blaine smiles and the heaviness of what Kurt just told him is gone, replaced with light and happiness and _Blaine_.  
  
“Blaine Devon Anderson, are you trying to fatten me up?” Kurt teases as Blaine turns the car on and drives to the nearest diner.  
  
“Please, I’ve seen how much you can eat and not gain a pound. A burger and fries isn’t going to kill you.” Blaine glances over to Kurt and then turns back to look at the road.  
  
Blaine takes one hand off the wheel, turning it upward and directing it toward Kurt who slips his fingers in between Blaine’s.  
  
Kurt can feel everything he has to tell Blaine on the tip of his tongue, all his hopes and fears and about his past and what he wants for the future. And it absolutely terrifies him. But when Kurt feels Blaine, feels his hand in Kurt’s or his lips on Kurt’s, all his trepidation turn into calmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first half of their date and i'll try to get their second half to y'all as soon as possibly but i have work all day today. hope you all enjoyed though! as always, comments and kudos keep me going <3
> 
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> twitter: drrncrss  
> instagram: victoriamione


	6. chapter six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second part of their date! being drunk! yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, life has just been getting to me lately.
> 
> just letting everyone know i've never gotten drunk in my life so i don't know how to write it. other than that, hope you all enjoy!

Blaine pulls into a fairly empty diner, but Kurt’s passed it a few times and has heard enough about it to know its not half bad. He jogs around the front of the car and pulls open the passenger door for Kurt, doing a little bow as he gets out. After shutting the door behind him, Blaine holds out his arm for Kurt. Kurt loops his arm through Blaine’s, smiling as they walk into the diner.    
  
They get seated at a booth, and Blaine doesn’t even look at the menu, just orders a vanilla milkshake and some fries for them to split. The diner is basically empty, save for the staff and a few teenagers. School is quickly coming to an end and as weather gets warmer their curfew gets longer. Blaine remembers sneaking out of Dalton with his friends to go hang out at a local park with some of the girls from a nearby school and they’d drink and pass around a cigarette (that Blaine would kindly pass to the next person) like some stereotypical prep-school delinquents.  
  
“What’re you thinking about?” Kurt asks and Blaine turns to face him, sees his chin in his hand and he’s looking at Blaine with eyes so open and caring that he has to physically resist the urge to lean over and kiss him.  
  
“High school,” Blaine shrugs. “I went to a prep-school, you know.”  
  
Kurt smiles, “I know, you’ve only told me a thousand times. Dalton, right? My school competed against their glee club.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine’s eyes widen a little, “how have we been friends for so long but I never knew I competed against you in high school.”  
  
“You were in the Glee club at Dalton?” Kurt raises an eyebrow, trying to remember choir competitions.  
  
“I was the _lead vocalist_.” Blaine says a little proudly, and Kurt chuckles.  
  
“Well _excuse me_ ,” Kurt’s voice is laced with sarcasm but there’s no venom in his words. “I think I vaguely remember. Short, gel-helmet, killer voice. Not much has changed.”  
  
Blaine looks mock offended as he says, “hey! I wear significantly less gel now!”  
  
“I know, honey,” Kurt coos, and then he’s leaning forward over the table and placing a hand at the back of Blaine’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Makes it so much easier to grab on to.” Kurt winks, and then leans back in his seat just in time for their food to arrive. The milkshake and basket of fries is placed between them, and they both smile and thank the waitress.  
  
“Gee, Blaine, you not only look like a 1950’s heartthrob but you also take a date out to dinner like one. I feel like I’m straight out of _Grease_.” Kurt smirks behind his straw in the milkshake, and Blaine scoffs, throwing a fry at him.

“Don’t even try to lie, Kurt, I know you love that movie,” Blaine teases, dipping a fry in the milkshake before sticking it in his mouth.  
  
“One, of course I love that movie it’s a classic. And two, that’s disgusting.” Kurt laughs and gestures to Blaine’s milkshake-dipped fry.  
  
Blaine shrugs, “don’t knock it til you try it.” He holds out the fry to Kurt and he rolls his eyes, taking it from him and eating it.  
  
“Well?” Blaine asks.  
  
“It’s good.” Kurt says nonchalantly and Blaine cheers, very obviously resisting the urge to say ‘I told you so’. “  
  
The two of them finish their shared fries and milkshake and Blaine pays and then they’re on their way. Blaine opens the car door for Kurt and they sing along quietly to the radio on the way home, Blaine tapping to the rhythm on the steering wheel. Kurt’s tiredness in palpable when they get back to their building, his body leaning into Blaine during their short trip on the elevator. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist and leads him to his apartment while Kurt sleepily fishes his keys out of his pocket.  
  
“I thought we were supposed to watch a movie at your place.” Kurt seems more alert now, but his smile is still tired.  
  
“You’re exhausted and have an early shift tomorrow.” Blaine leans up on his toes and kisses Kurt gently, squeezing his hip lightly before pulling away. “Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow after work.”  
  
“Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt bends down and kisses Blaine lightly.  
  
“Goodnight, babe.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s forehead before they both go into their separate apartments.  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Blaine is up bright and early for his Saturday routine: healthy breakfast, run with Sunny, shower, feed Sunny, plan end of the year lesson plans, and wait for Kurt to get off work. It’s nearing 5:00 which means the end of Kurt’s shift, when Blaine’s phone buzzes with a text.  
  
**TO:** _Blaine  
_**FROM:** _Kurt_  
  
**have to cancel tonight, family in town  
  
** Blaine raises an eyebrow, not hurt but slightly confused. Did Kurt not know his family was in town? Kurt’s also someone who texts with proper grammar and punctuation and emoticons, but his text lacks that too, is something wrong?  
  
**TO:** _Kurt  
_**FROM:** _Blaine  
  
_**No problem babe just text me when you can <3**  
  
Blaine settles on his couch and glances at Sunny who’s laying in his dog bed.  
  
“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, pal.” Blaine pats the spot on the couch next to him and Sunny walks over, hops up, and rests on Blaine’s lap.  
  
Blaine finishes all his lesson plans for the rest of the school year (only 20 days but still) and grades the little bit of paper he’s assigned and then he has no clue what to do with the rest of his night. It’s almost 8:00 now and Kurt still hasn’t texted him once, not even a heart or a smiley face. Blaine’s not the clingy type (most of the time) but he just wants to know why Kurt doesn’t want him to meet his family. They’ve met each other’s brothers and that wasn’t a big deal.  
  
Though, Blaine probably wouldn’t have been introduced to Finn if Sunny hadn’t ran over to Kurt.  
  
Blaine shakes his head to get rid of any unwelcome insecurities and calls Tanya, inviting her over. Within half an hour, Tanya’s at Blaine’s front door, bottle of red wine in hand and a bag of junk food in the other.  
  
“You’re a life saver,” Blaine sighs and pulls her into his apartment.  
  
Tanya settles on the couch, Sunny nestled next to her in between her body and the arm of the couch, as Blaine walks over with two wine glasses full of ice and hands them to her to fill up while he opens the bags of food.  
  
“I feel like I haven’t seen you outside of work in forever,” Blaine settles down next to Tanya and sits with his legs folded, sipping on his glass of wine.  
  
Tanya seems to retreat into herself when Blaine says this and she shrugs. “Luke is…..Luke.”  
  
Blaine takes a good look at Tanya who fidgets under his gaze, and he takes in the discolored bags under her eyes that she hides so well with makeup, takes in the worry lines on her forehead and glances down at her bracelet-covered wrist where a bruise is peaking out and slowly reaches over to her, placing a hand on top of her knee.  
  
“Move in here with me. Please, Tan, I need to know you’re safe.” Blaine pleads.  
  
“I can’t just – he’s my soulmate.” Tanya looks beaten down, nothing like her usual happy-go-lucky self.  
  
“You can, it doesn’t matter that he’s your soulmate. Sometimes soulmates aren’t meant to be together.” Blaine says.  
  
Tanya looks like she’s considering it for a moment, and then she nods. “I – Okay. Not right away, I just want to… detach myself from the situation before packing up and leaving. You sure it’s okay?”  
  
“I promise, Tan. I have an extra bedroom anyways that I don’t use. It’s all yours. We can even have Kurt help design it,” Blaine jokes and Tanya smiles, leaning over and hugging him.  
  
“Thank you, B, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tanya holds him tight before letting go. “How’s Kurt doing anyways? You sounded kind of annoyed with him when you called me.”  
  
“I don’t think he wants me to meet his family. I don’t know why. And he still hasn’t told me about his ‘family problems’.” Blaine takes another sip of his wine, shrugging at Tanya behind his glass.  
  
“Blaine, I love you to death and you know that, but you’re kind of emotionally constipated when it comes to talking about things,” Tanya says, bluntly as ever. “You sort of just… assume. Like before he found out you were his soulmate, you just assumed he wanted a friend. Maybe he’s the same way and is assuming you don’t want to, or aren’t ready to, meet his family.”  
  
“You’re right,” Blaine says and clinks his drink against Tanya’s, both of them drinking the rest of what’s in their glass.  
  
After all the emotion-heavy topics are pushed aside for the night, they opt to pass the bottle of wine back and forth between the two of them while trying to throw food into the other’s mouth.  
  
“You suck at this game,” Blaine giggles as a piece of popcorn Tanya threw his way completely goes over his head.  
  
“Not my fault you’re so damn short,” Tanya jokes and Blaine sticks out his tongue.  
  
“I miss Kurt,” Blaine groans, flopping back on the couch and taking a long swig from the almost-empty bottle of wine.  
  
“Hey! Save some for me!” Tanya laughs as she takes the bottle from Blaine, finishing it off.  
  
“I should call Kurt.” Blaine says.  
  
“You should _totally_ call Kurt,” Tanya agrees. “I’m going to go raid your fridge for more booze.” Tanya hops up and makes her way to Blaine’s fridge while he calls Kurt.  
  
There’s one ring, two rings, and then Kurt’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Hello?” he says, his voice drowsy and Blaine glances at the clock, trying to figure out what the numbers say in his drunken state when Kurt starts talking again. “Blaine? It’s past midnight, are you okay?” Kurt knows it’s a dumb question when he asks it, because if there were a real emergency Blaine would just walk next door to his apartment and knock on his door.  
  
“Kuuuurt,” Blaine whines, his voice high-pitched. “I miss you, baby!”  
  
“You’re drunk,” Kurt deadpans. “I’m going back to sleep. Call me in the morning, honey.”  
  
“Are you sure your family won’t be in town?” Blaine’s voice goes from happy to a tad bitter in a matter of seconds.  
  
“I’m not letting you pick a fight when I’ve been busy all day _with my family_ and you’re piss-drunk. I’ll talk to you in the morning, goodnight.” And then Kurt hangs up, Blaine listening to the dial tone until Tanya comes back.  
  
“Bad news, you don’t have any more alcohol. Good news, it’s probably better that you don’t have more alcohol because we’re both super lightweights.” Tanya flops down next to Blaine and leans on his shoulder. “What happened with Kurt?”  
  
Blaine hiccups, “too tired. I’ll explain in the morning.” Blaine’s eyes are half-closed as he gets up from the couch, pulling Tanya up with him. “You can sleep with me if you want. My bed’s more comfortable than the couch and the spare room doesn’t have the best mattress.”  
  
“Damn, Anderson, at least take me out to dinner first.” Tanya smirks and nudges Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine rolls his eyes, ushering Tanya into bed before going to his own side. Within minutes, they’re both fast asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and are what keep me going <3 sorry this wasn't that good, i've been off my game with a lot of things lately. 
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


	7. chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sobers up and meets Kurt's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no clue how many more chapters, but definitely not a lot. hope you all enjoy!

Blaine wakes up to a bottle of Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand next to him and Tanya already gone. He looks at his phone, seeing a text from her, squinting to adjust to the bright light of his phone screen.   
  
**TO:** _Blaine  
_**FROM:** _Tanya  
  
_**I let myself out! Hope that offer from last night still stands, love you Blainers <3** **  
  
TO: **_Tanya  
_**FROM:** _Blaine_  
  
**Of course it still stands. Let me know when you want to move in :)** ****  
  
After laying there for a few more moments, Blaine very literally rolled out of bed, bracing himself on his nightstand as he popped three Advil into his mouth, chasing them with a swig of water. He groaned to himself lightly and walked out of his bedroom, met with Kurt leaning against the kitchen doorframe.   
  
“I’m never drinking again,” Blaine put a hand to his forehead, groaning again.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, nodding his head toward the kitchen table. “Sit down. I’m making breakfast.”   
  
“What’re you making?” Blaine sat at the table, watching Kurt make his way around the kitchen through the cut-out in the wall.  
  
“I should torture you with a bunch of greasy food but I’m not that mean. Just eggs.” Kurt didn’t look at Blaine once as he spoke, rather focusing on the food he was making.   
  
There’s an awkward silence, and then, “So how’s your family?” Blaine asks.  
  
Kurt looks up and glances at Blaine before turning the flame on the stove off and putting the eggs in a plate. “Is this you being sarcastic again?”  
  
“No, sweetie, come here,” Blaine waves Kurt over and Kurt sighs, bringing the plate of eggs over to Blaine and setting them in front of him while Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist, nudging his head against his stomach, one of Kurt’s hands stroking the back of Blaine’s head. “I was hurt because I thought you were making excuses so you didn’t have to spend time with me or that you were embarrassed of me and didn’t want to  introduce me to your family or something.” Blaine’s arms around Kurt’s waist tighten.  
  
“No, never,” Kurt tilts Blaine’s head up so he’s looking at him, leaning down and placing a small kiss on his forehead. “Eat and then go get dressed. I have some people I want you to meet.” Blaine smiles, untangles himself from Kurt, and scarfs down his breakfast as fast as he can.    
  
Blaine showers and gets ready as quick as possible, and then him and Kurt are out the door.   
  
“Where are we going?” Blaine asks, lacing his fingers through Kurt’s as they stand in the elevator.  
  
“My dad and step-mom are in town,” Kurt said simply, pulling Blaine out of the elevator and to his car in the parking garage.  
  
They drive in silence for a few minutes before Blaine finally asks, “Why did you leave New York?”  
  
Blaine sees Kurt freeze for a moment, his body locking up as he drives before he quickly regains his composure.   
  
“My dad. He’s had health problems since I was in high school and he had a heart attack my junior year. And then he had another one. I was in New York but it was really, really bad. Worse than the first heart attack he had, which is saying something because he was in a coma for a few days after that one. But he fell this time when it happened, and hit his head really hard… there was swelling in his brain and we got had to consider pulling the plug,” the way Kurt talks is robotic, like he’s trying to rid himself of any emotion. “I dropped everything and came back to be here with him and then he woke up and I started helping to take care of him. I guess I never really got back around to going back to New York. I just don’t feel safe leaving him like that again. At least if I’m here he’s only about an hour or so away in case anything happens.” Kurt finishes his story with a little, self-deprecating laugh.   
  
“Honey, I-“ Blaine starts to say, but he opens and closes his mouth, at a loss for words.   
  
“Look, he’s better now, so how about we think happy thoughts -- like how the school year is almost over?” Kurt forces a smile, and although it doesn’t reach his eyes Blaine lets it go.  
  
“And how your online boutique is taking off!” Blaine interjects, a wide smile on his face as he reaches over and squeezes Kurt’s hand.   
  
Kurt has been selling and designing more of his clothes, doing a lot of custom-made orders for customers. In the past few months, his sales have gone up so much that whenever he’s not at work or with Blaine, he’s working on orders that he has to finish and send out. Sometimes Blaine even helps him, organizing the orders and setting up the boxes with the shipping labels.

Kurt just rolls his eyes at Blaine’s enthusiasm, though a small, genuine small is pulling on his lips. A few minutes later, they pull up to a coffee shop nearby. Not the Lima Bean – this one is more hole-in-the-wall like, a hidden treasure that no one really knows. The couple get out of the car, Blaine grabbing Kurt’s hand as they walk into the café.   
  
“Dad!” Kurt says, and Blaine doesn’t even have to look at Kurt to know he’s smiling, he hears the happiness so clearly in his voice.   
  
A burly bald man looks up, waving at Kurt and Blaine and standing up. The woman next to him also stands up, a kind smile on her face. Kurt pulls Blaine over to them, hugging them both before introducing Blaine.  
  
“Dad, Carole, this is Blaine,” Kurt’s grin is wide as he introduces Blaine, and Blaine finds himself lost in Kurt’s happiness for a moment before turning to the couple in front of him. “Blaine, this is my dad Burt and my step-mom Carole.”   
  
Blaine shakes both their hands, smiling sweetly at both of them.  
  
“He your soulmate?” Kurt’s dad says, a smirk on his face as he nods toward Blaine.  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine flushes. “Yes, dad, we went over this yesterday.”  
  
“Is he gonna go back to New York with you?” Burt asks, and then turns to look at Blaine, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Back to New York?” Blaine makes eye contact with Burt, and then Carole, and then looks at Kurt. “You didn’t tell me you’re going back to New York.”  
  
“Because I’m not.” Kurt’s voice is a tad stiff as he shrugs. “Dad just wants me to.”   
  
“I’ve told you a thousand times, kiddo, I’m fine. I’ve been fine for two years now,” Burt says, and then turns to face Blaine. “If I can’t convince him, you probably can.”  
  
“ _He_ is sitting right here and _he_ doesn’t want to go back to New York,” Kurt says icily. “I’m going to get coffee. Anyone want anything?”   
  
Burt declines while Carole tells Kurt her order – a hot tea with milk and sugar – and Blaine tells him “just my usual, honey.” Kurt leaves to go get the drinks and Blaine turns to face Burt.  
  
“So, how did you know Kurt was your soulmate?” Burt asks, and gee, this man is straight to the point, it’s no surprise Kurt has a take-no-shit attitude.   
  
“I heard him sing,” Blaine says simply, a dopey smile on his face. “I went on a wild goose chase for weeks after I first heard him trying to find him, but then I saw him working at the Lima Bean and… I just knew.”   
  
“He hasn’t had an easy life, y’know,” Burt says. “His mother died when he was little, and all the bullying in school, and my health… but he’s letting his walls down with you and I haven’t seen him do that for anyone besides me. It’s going to take some time, kid, but I promise he’ll be worth it.”    
  
Blaine nods, smiles, and then he says, “I know.”   
  
Kurt comes back with the drinks, placing them on the table and sitting back in his seat. He takes Blaine’s hand, places it on his knee, and smiles, starting up a new conversation. 

* * *

  
  
A few weeks later, school ends. The next day, Tanya moves into Blaine’s apartment.   
  
Kurt helps move her in and decorates the room with Tanya’s notes. By the end of the day, the room is all set up and they’re lounging in the living room with a box of pizza open on the coffee table. Santana, who surprisingly helped, is laying across the loveseat, plate with just pizza crusts now resting on her stomach while Sonny sits at her feet. Tanya is sitting on the couch with Kurt, and Blaine is in Kurt’s lap, finishing his pizza.   
  
“What did Luke say when you told him you were leaving?” Blaine asks.  
  
“He didn’t take it well. I left and stayed at a hotel for the night and went back when he was gone to pack. I left the engagement ring on the dresser in our bedroom and I just… packed my car with what I could and lived in a hotel for a few weeks,” Tanya shrugs.  
  
“Tan!” Blaine exclaims, throwing his arms in the air and Kurt’s grip on Blaine’s waist tightens to keep him from falling. “I told you you could stay with me!”  
  
“I didn’t want to intrude and move in earlier than you were ready for me,” Tanya shrugs again. “It’s fine, I’m fine, and I’m just so thankful that you let me move in with you.”   
  
Blaine nudges Tanya with his foot, smiling softly at her when she meets his eyes.  
  
Tanya cracks a smile and says, “And if you and Kurt ever need alone time just let me know and I’ll either buy some earplugs or leave for a little,” and the mood is lightened, Kurt and Blaine flushing while Tanya and Santana laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my writing has been so bad lately YIKES. anyways hope you all enjoyed! as usual, i love comments and kudos <3
> 
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> twitter: drrncrss  
> instagram: victoriamione


	8. chapter eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaine loves kurt too much to not want the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i've been missing in action lately! i've had a lot happen this past month, but i'll write that all in the end notes. hope you all like this chapter, i'm getting around to wrapping up this story!

Kurt’s online boutique starts to take off when Grammy-award winning singer Mercedes Jones and Tony-nominated, Broadway actress Rachel Berry are both pictured wearing some of his designs. He laughs when he sees his high school friends name-dropping every chance they get during interviews and social media posts. Kurt is a bit jealous of Rachel and Mercedes’s success, but he knows they both deserve the recognition. Santana is jealous too – after all, they all were in high school together – but she’s more jealous of the fact that they didn’t have to go through countless years of schooling like she is to become a lawyer. She had pipe dreams of becoming a big star too at one point, but she decided to use her big mouth and fearless attitude to help people.  
  
So now Kurt’s cutting back his hours at the Lima Bean and focusing on his designs, barely keeping up with the orders he’s getting. And if he occasionally sneaks a peek at apartments and shops for rent in New York, well, that’s just for him to know.   
  
Blaine catches a glimpse of one of the tabs on Kurt’s computer when he’s helping him send out orders – it’s a one bedroom Brownstone on the Upper East Side, and with the amount of business he’s been getting Blaine knows Kurt can afford it by himself, but the thought of Kurt just leaving Blaine makes his chest ache with something he hasn’t felt since his brother left for college and never looked back when he was nine years old, or for those few years in high school after Blaine came out where his father would barely talk to him.   
  
Kurt has dreams bigger than Ohio, has _potential_ bigger than Ohio and the stupid, close-minded town they live in. His father’s doing a lot better and his business is taking off and maybe he’ll even be able to get his internship back at Vogue.com. The only thing holding him back is Blaine.   
  
“Blaine? Honey? Did you find the address for the Steinman’s?” Kurt calls from the living room and Blaine snaps out of his trance, pulling up the spreadsheet with every customer’s address and contact info.

“Got it!” Blaine yells back, doing his best to keep his voice light. He types the address in the notes section of his phone and goes back to where Kurt is, kissing his forehead before reading him off the address to write down.

* * *

 

A few days later, it’s nearly four years since Kurt’s dad’s heart attack and since he left New York. Kurt’s been stressed because he’s falling behind with orders and Blaine is stressed by association, on top of the rumor of budget cuts in the arts departments of the Lima school district for the upcoming school year.  
  
Kurt’s on Blaine’s couch, head in his hands as he tries to double check that all the addresses and orders to be sent out are right. Blaine is sitting on the loveseat, guitar in hand as he balances his notebook on his lap, trying to work out the chords for a song. He’s humming and strumming and Kurt is slowly going insane.   
  
“Can you stop?” Kurt snaps, eyes icy when he looks up at Blaine who’s frozen mid-strum. “I’m trying to work.”   
  
Blaine lowers his eyes and nods, placing the guitar back on its stand and closing his notebook. Kurt returns to checking, and Blaine hesitates before asking, “Do you need help?”  
  
“I’m _fine_.”  Kurt bites, one hand pulling at his hair while he tries to refocus.  
  
“Baby, please let me help, I don’t want you to overwork yourself-“ Blaine starts to get up, going toward the couch that Kurt’s sitting on.

Kurt huffs, throwing all the packages and envelopes back into the box he brought them over in before standing up. He locks eyes with Blaine who’s standing there, looking at him wide-eyed with pursed lips.   
  
“I’m going to finish my work back at my apartment. I’ll see you later,” Kurt says, voice a little cold and dismissive. Kurt feels bad as soon as he says it because he can visibly see Blaine’s shoulders fall, can see the half-smile he was wearing slide back into a straight line and he just _deflates_.   
  
“Oh, okay,” Blaine shrugs, looking down at the floor. “See you later.”   
  
Kurt pauses, almost about to turn around to leave before walking over to Blaine and balancing the order box on one hip, using his free-hand to tilt Blaine’s chin up and kissing him soft and chaste.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” Kurt murmurs, kissing Blaine’s lips again, and then his forehead. “I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Blaine perks up a little and he nods, Kurt turning and leaving. Once the door closes behind him, Tanya peeks her head out of her room.  
  
“You okay?” Tanya asks, and on instinct, Blaine shrugs.  
  
“He just… he pushes me away when he’s stressed or overwhelmed or feels too much of really anything,” Blaine sits back down on the couch, where Kurt previously sat. “I need him to let me in. If we’re in this for the long haul… I need him to trust me like that. I need him to let me have the bads, not just the goods.”  
  
Tanya sighs, standing next to Blaine, him leaning his head against her as she pets back his hair. “Tell him that, Blaine.”  
  
It’s the next evening when he finally gets the chance to sit down and talk to Kurt. It was a busy day, with Blaine having to drop off the orders at the post office since Kurt had work and then taking Sunny to the vet for his annual vaccines, with some little errands in between. When they finally settle down back at Blaine’s apartment, the couple cuddled on the couch, Kurt freshly showered and only vaguely smelling like coffee, Blaine starts talking.  
  
What he means to say is: “You need to stop pushing me away when I just want to be there for you”.  
  
What he says is: “I think you should go back to New York”.  
  
Time feels like it stops, Kurt’s chest momentarily stopping mid-rise as his breathing stutters. Blaine lifts his head from Kurt’s shoulder, looking up at him.  
  
“Why?” Kurt’s voice is unwavering.  
  
“You can do so much better,” Blaine says, tucking his feet under him as he reaches over, smoothing his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “You’re going to do so many big things in New York, and I don’t want to hold you back. You’re so talented and ambitious and I’m just… an elementary school music teacher who didn’t have the guts to try to make something of myself. You need someone on your level, and that’s just not me.”  
  
“Blaine, we’re soulmates—“ Kurt starts, and Blaine can see tears in his eyes and _oh fuck_ this is not at all how this talk was supposed to go.  
  
Kurt Hummel doesn't cry for anything, unless it  _means_ something to him. Blaine cries at everything and anything, commercials and songs and movies; he's just a sensitive guy, he can't help it, but Kurt isn't a crier. Seeing the tears about to spill over breaks Blaine's heart but he needs to say this, needs to let Kurt know that he just wants the best for him even if it isn't Blaine himself.  
  
“I know, and I love you so much,” Blaine murmurs, words thick with emotion, Kurt inhaling sharply when Blaine says he loves him, “that’s why I’m doing this. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we should be together. I’m letting you go so you can see what you can do.”  
  
Kurt doesn’t say anything, just pulls himself away from Blaine and shakes his head as he stands up.   
  
“Did you ever for one second think that not everything is about you?” Kurt’s words are intended to be hurtful, but he’s crying too much and his voice is too shaky for them to be. “I want to be with you! Please, Blaine, I-I love you and New York will still be there in a few months or years—“  
  
“How long have you been telling yourself that? That New York will still be there in a few months or years or however long?” Blaine gets up too now, grabbing Kurt’s face and pressing his forehead against his before lowering his voice. “You need this push, sweetheart, please don’t make this harder than it is. If I don’t push you you’re never gonna get back out there.”   
  
Kurt shakes his head, pulling away from Blaine again before turning around and walking out of the apartment. Blaine’s pretty sure a piece of his soul leaves with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i've had a lot of ups and downs this month. my best friend of thirteen years decided to drop me just a few weeks after my other best friend dropped me and i got diagnosed with depression and anxiety and things have been really hard for me lately (especially writing) and i had to worry about finals and passing geometry so i didn't have to repeat for a third time and i've had really bad writer's block BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE i met darren (and chuck) on saturday!!! hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as usual comments and kudos are appreciated. thank you all for reading and sticking with me <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


	9. chapter nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little bit of angst, little bit of fluff, lots of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably another chapter or so. thanks for reading!

It's a few days later when Blaine hears Santana and Kurt talking outside their apartment. He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop – okay, he totally does, but in his defense they’re being really loud.  
  
Blaine doesn’t catch all of what they’re saying, though he does hear Santana complain about how much stuff Kurt has and that the rest of his stuff will be shipped within the next week. After a few minutes, Blaine hears another set of footsteps – Finn, judging by the heaviness of the steps – and there’s shuffling and more complaining from Santana. Blaine runs over to the window in the living room once he hears their footsteps get further and sees Burt’s car parked outside.   
  
Kurt’s leaving.

Blaine’s heart sinks.

Realistically, Blaine knows he could go to New York with Kurt. There’s nothing tethering Kurt here, his job at the Lima Bean brings in less money than his online shop and his dad is healthier than he was four years ago and Blaine is pushing him to go.  Blaine just wants to see Kurt succeed, even if its without him.   
  
Blaine could follow Kurt to New York, but what if he doesn’t find a job out there? He has nothing to fall back on, his teaching is all he has. His whole life is here in Ohio and to uproot everything for a man is crazy…  
  
But he would do it in a heartbeat, and he knows that. He knows that if Kurt asked him to, he would drop everything and ride off into the sunset with him. The only thing keeping him in Ohio is work, and the fear of not being good enough. Blaine knows there’s men who will be falling at Kurt’s feet in New York and one of them, if not all of them, will be better for Kurt. He’s always considered himself a coward; he ran from bullies, ran from the potential of failing as a musician by playing it safe as a teacher, and is now running from the love of his life – his _soulmate_.  
  
He watches as they load up the car with luggage and Kurt hugs Santana goodbye, Finn and Kurt getting into the car and driving away.   
  
Blaine sits on the couch, Sunny immediately coming and laying across his lap. He stares at the wall across from his seat, stares at the off TV. He hears a door open and close but he doesn’t pay attention until he feels the couch dip next to him.   
  
He smells Tanya’s perfume and then there’s two arms wrapping around him.   
  
“I bumped into Santana on the way up here,” is all Tanya says, and then she’s leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Blaine literally told Kurt to go, broke his heart and the only thing more he could’ve done is pack his bags himself. He knows he shouldn’t be upset but he is, and he’s just mad at himself for letting the best thing in his life get away.    


* * *

  
The next few weeks are a blur. He mopes, he pulls himself out of bed and drudges through his now boring daily routine, he does his best to avoid Santana because seeing Santana would only further remind him of Kurt.  The school year starts in two weeks, and he hasn’t seen Kurt in six.  
  
He gets an email about a district-wide staff meeting about the upcoming school year, so he shaves and gels his hair and dresses like an actual human. Him and Tanya makes their way to the high school and sit in the auditorium with the rest of the staff from around Lima chatting around them as they wait for the superintendent to take the stage.   
  
The meeting is a blur of things he doesn’t truly care about, but then they start talking about budget cuts and Tanya grabs his arm.  
  
The superintendent mentions the departments they’ll be cutting from – arts, athletics, as well as extracurriculars. Blaine holds his breath, only letting it out when the superintendent dismisses everyone after telling those in the listed departments to watch their emails for a contract renewal or discharge.   
  
Time seems to slow after the meeting, and Tanya seems to be watching Blaine more than usual. Tanya’s job is safe – along with being an English teacher, she’s also been at the school for three years. Blaine is not only a music teacher, but he’s also fresh out of college.   
  
When Blaine gets an email thanking him for his teaching but saying that, unfortunately, he will not be needed back at the school, the first thing he does is pack a bag. The second thing he does is bang on Santana’s door.  
  
Santana opens the door, sees who it is, and is about to slam it in his face when he lodges his foot between the door and the frame.  
  
“I need Kurt’s address,” Blaine says, dufflebag laying on the floor next to him. “Please.”  
  
“I’m not supposed to talk to you,” Santana crosses her arms, opening the door more.   
  
“My flight leaves in three hours. Please, Santana.” Blaine’s begging now, but he doesn’t even care. He’s done his best to not think about Kurt in the weeks since he’s left and finally letting himself think, letting himself feel – it’s like floodgates are being opened and his voice is wobbling as he talks.   
  
Santana takes one look at him before turning around and walking away, and Blaine stays where he is unsure of what to do. She comes back quickly and hands him a piece of paper with an address. He thanks her, and then he’s on his way.  
  
He goes through luggage-check, and security, and then he’s on the plane and then he’s in New York, handing a driver some money when he pulls up to the address Santana gave him.  He takes the steps up to the right floor two at a time and then he’s staring at the door that Kurt is on the other side of. He’s breathing heavily as he knocks on the door. A girl around his age opens the door, with long brown hair and she looks like the girl playing Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl and _oh my god this is Rachel Berry_ –

“Can I help you?” Rachel asks, one eyebrow raised.  
  
“Is um- is Kurt here?”  Blaine’s breathing is normal now and he’s on the verge of pushing past Rachel and looking for Kurt himself.  
  
“Rach? Who was at the—“ Kurt’s voice gets closer until he’s looking right at Blaine, his sentence dying on his lips. “Blaine.”  
  
Rachel’s eyes widen and he looks between Blaine and Kurt before excusing herself and turning around and going back into the apartment.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Kurt’s voice is harsh when he speaks, and Blaine can see his walls go back up, can see his protective guard around his heart heighten when he speaks.  
  
“I’m done being scared that I’m not good enough, and my contract at the school isn’t being renewed and… I’m here for you, if you’ll have me,” Blaine breathes. “Unless, there’s someone else –?”   
  
Kurt’s eyes widen and then he shakes his head, smiling and there’s little tears forming in the corners of his eyes when he says, “there’s no one else.” Blaine lunges forward, dropping his bag at his side and grabbing Kurt’s face, pulling him close and kissing him, a little wet and off center. Kurt laughs into Blaine’s mouth, pulling away and kissing him properly and it’s been six weeks but it may as well have been six years with how tight Blaine is holding Kurt.  
  
They finally part, and then Kurt’s grabbing Blaine’s bag and pulling him into the apartment.   
  
“I was so mad at you for so long, Blaine,” Kurt’s holding Blaine’s face now, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. “I wanted to hate you for pushing me to leave, but I love you and I’m doing so well out here, honey, I bought a store and opened a little boutique and it’s doing so well and, sweetie no, why are you crying?” Kurt chuckles, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from under Blaine’s eyes.   
  
“I just – I couldn’t _stand_ being apart from the person I love and I’m so glad I came out here because even if you didn’t want me, knowing you’re doing well and you’re successful is the most relieving thing,” Blaine laughs, “I just want you happy, you know that right?”   
  
“I’m happiest when I’m with you,” Kurt murmurs, and Blaine feel like his heart is going to explode being Kurt is never this soft, he never shows this much emotion and Blaine just wants to kiss and hug and hold him forever.   
  
“Do you have a plan?” Kurt asks. “I mean, that is if you choose to stay here—“  
  
“Of course I’m staying, Kurt,” Blaine smiles. “I talked to Tanya and she’s going to keep Sunny and the apartment – I talked to the landlord and since she’s been living there for a few months already, all I have to do is send over the paperwork and its hers and she’s going to ship over the rest of my stuff and then I’m here and I’m yours, baby. I think… I’m going back to school. I’m going to apply to some schools here and I’m going to major in musical theater.”  
  
“Broadway isn’t going to know what hit ‘em,” Kurt kisses Blaine again. “I’m so proud of you, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine is here with the love of his life, in the greatest city in the world where they can love each other proudly and openly, and he’s going to pursue his dream. He’s never been happier, and when Kurt smiles with his teeth, his eyes bright and his grin taking over his face, he knows Kurt feels the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stuff with blaine getting dismissed and the stuff with the landlord... probably all inaccurate. oh well! hope you all enjoyed. as usual, comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


	10. chapter 10/epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short last chapter, an epilogue or sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been M.I.A. for what feels like ever and I'm sorry! I wish this was longer but I had no clue what to write and didn't want to leave everyone hanging. Thanks for reading everyone. I appreciate all the kudos and kind comments.

Years later and everything has fallen into place. Tanya found a man she loves, and though he’s not her soulmate they love each other like they’re two halves of the same soul. She’s still teaching in Ohio, but now she’s happy and halfway down the aisle with her new man.  
  
Burt’s still healthy, and his health is if anything getting better thanks to Kurt’s constant reminders of what to eat and what not to eat, as well as his constant check-ins with Carole to make sure his dad is following the doctor’s orders.  
  
Blaine plays 8 shows a week at the Brooks Atkinson theater as Dr. Pomatter in Waitress – he meets fans after the show and him and Kurt attend the Tony Awards for the first time in June. Blaine gets approached with other offers, but Dr. Pomatter is his first significant role and he’s only been at it a few months and he doesn’t want to get too ahead of himself. Nothing else feels right anyways.  
  
Kurt’s boutique took off after a small write-up in Vogue magazine. The one-store shop became a chain of about 10 stores throughout the country. Kurt runs his shop from home and spends most of his days at a computer with a squirmy curly-haired, wide-eyed 3 year old girl on his lap as he types away at his laptop or takes phone calls.  Elle becomes Kurt’s secretary sometimes, answering his phone with an ecstatic, “Hi! Daddy can’t get to the phone right now—“ to which Kurt’s business senses would start tingling and he would sweep in, intercepting the phone call and talking to whoever who is on the other end.  
  
Elle was born via a surrogate and they don’t know who is her biological father. The dark, curly hair suggests Blaine but her sometimes fussy attitude screams Kurt.  
  
They’re planning on having another kid, but they’re just waiting for the right time.  
  
Blaine’s gotten a lot better at communicating his feelings and Kurt has gotten a lot better at paying attention.  
  
Kurt and Blaine fight sometimes, all couples do. But they always come back to each other. No amount of fighting or yelling or stress could ever cause them to stray from each other, not again. They love each other too much. They’re finally listening to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> If you want to request other fics/ficlets feel free to drop by my curiouscat:
> 
> curiouscat.me/darrenmisha
> 
> or tumblr:
> 
> blainesdevon.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Thanks again everyone!
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3
> 
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
